Spirit of Swords
by Arata Suou
Summary: Reborn as a Sitri, he didn't exactly know what to do in this new life of his. He doesn't quite fancy getting a peerage all that much… Until he realized Evil Pieces were practically imprints of your soul. And he can somehow put them into weapons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **For every story must have a start**

* * *

Before me was a bright source of light. The only source of illumination within my immediate surrounding, now that I got a better look of it. Nevertheless, I moved away from said luminescence, straying from what might be my one last chance of redemption. I don't need nor want a second chance, and also undeserving of one. If anything I hope I could just rest in peace. Or maybe I'll experience the so-called heaven, hell, purgatory, or maybe even Valhalla.

Yet somehow I felt my body move towards the light against my will. It wasn't me changing my mind, nor was it my subconscious controlling me to do so. I could tell there was literally something pushing me towards the light.

I passed through said brightness, and then there was white.

Everything in my surrounding was white.

There were many thing that I couldn't understand, too many to count. Yet I knew that I was still alive. Through all the troubles I had all this time, each and every grain of efforts and will I brought out has created a strange miracle of sorts.

I was alive.

It was a strong emotion, one I never felt before. As if I was horrified yet also delighted, like being hurt and getting healed at the same time. It didn't take long before said feeling overwhelmed me. Stifling yet refreshing, like a bittersweet chocolate yet also the exact opposite. An incomparable feeling I can't even begin to describe.

Yet somehow it made me happy.

My life was full regret. Though there were many moments of happiness, they weren't enough to mute that constant scream of anguish I had in my head. I thought I would have been satisfied with my end, but I guess not, if this feeling evoking deep within me means anything.

At this point I just want to die.

But I am glad I'm alive.

* * *

My sense of time is blurry at best, but if I had to make an estimate I would say it has been about half a year since my birth, give or take a month. My days went about as boring as I expected and then some. Nothing impressive enough worthy of telling a tale.

Yet that length of time only emphasized my astonishment at this condition I found myself stuck in. It perplexed me to no end, this fortune of mine I kept hold within my heart. To continue living after I lost all hope in my life… Fate sure has its way to trick its populace.

Most of my days were spent sleeping, and the rare waking moment either feeding or heeding to nature's call. Only god would know how many diapers I have soiled, and even then I am sure the number astonished said being, if it existed at all. For me breast milk tastes bland beyond words, not to mention how awkward breastfeeding is when you are mentally twenty years old. Those kinds of deplorable act would satisfy only the most lecherous of perverts, and even then that's still doubtful. I would rather rather have a bottle of milk formula, or better yet those foods I only know as baby porridge. Then again I'm sure teething is going to be a trouble in and of itself.

Lately the two people who I assume to be my parents started leaving my side every now and then, and instead there is a maid who attends to and takes care of me on their behalf. Her silhouette seems pleasing to the eyes, but I can't even see her details with these eyes of mine. Sadly my five senses are still untrained, incapable of fully taking in information of the outside world. But I'm sure it will be fixed soon enough. I'm rather adamant that a baby should be able to see properly starting around the age of six to twelve months.

Since they can afford a babysitter then I can safely assume I was probably born into a well off, if not straight up wealthy family. That part was the same as my previous family during my past life. I hope that's where the similarity ended, as my family divorced during my previous life.

On a more positive note, I confirmed that magic truly existed in this world. My babysitter can manipulate water, moving them through the air. If I were able to manipulate just one element then I hope be water, or maybe ice. They might not be practical in a fight but they sure are beautiful. For me, water symbolizes solace, and ice determination.

Well, that sure is one thing I could look forward to, I suppose. But for now I think I ought to grant what every men and women who ever had the tiniest of experiences of raising babies in existence must have wished for at least once in their life;

A sleeping baby.

* * *

The me half a year ago was proven right, teething was an utter annoyance. It is a pain that simply would not go away no matter how much I struggle to dampen it. And I just knew this but apparently baby porridge tastes horrible and baby milk formula are barely any better. I had thought that babies were fussy, but they must be an utter saint in that one aspect for I don't think I can eat these stuff any longer. I didn't think I was pampered but gosh, I was proven wrong once again.

I'm still unclear of the passing of time because I'm still a baby and all that, but I actually have a clue about my age for once in my life. I mean, those neat tidy boxes means with bows on them should be presents, so I think I can safely assume that I am officially one year old right now. Though there were some memorable lines of thought, this one year since my reincarnation truly passed like the wind, gone before I realized it. It strike me like it was only yesterday when I last soiled my bed. Oh wait, I actually did that yesterday.

I can barely walk now, even without the support of my babysitter, although they still won't let me go anywhere without my somebody supervising. An understandable call considering I'm just a one year old baby. Being the positive man I am I would be more than happy to call that as my win even if begrudgingly.

Huh, now why am I getting lifted up.

Oh.

Oh no.

Please don't.

Nononononono, No upsy daisy, not the upsy daisy please!

Noooooo~~~!

…

Ugh.

I feel like chopped up vegetables. During my wrecked up state, I wondered whether this is what riding those extreme rides at an amusement park feels like. If so then people who actually rides them must be either masochistic or is a suicidal bastard. As always my mind wanders off as my body tried to stabilize itself. Such was my habits as a writer.

My eyes glared at the person causing this suffering of mine. From what I can understand this woman before me was a sister of mine, one with a bubbly personality, if her constant laughter were to be trusted. Then again that might be just because she was dealing with babies. I mean, who doesn't smile when they are dealing with babies? And I meant that in a nice condition where said baby is neither crying nor in need of a change of pants, so please keep quiet oh snarky part of my brain

Oof, my presumed sister finally put me down back to my soft heavenly cradle. God bless her. Before I realized it she had already went to my twin's cradle and played with her instead. Good. She would probably enjoy it properly like a normal baby should, unlike me.

I gazed at my twin. I didn't even realize I had one during my first few months of living. It was partly the fault of my undeveloped five senses, but at the same time also my own lapse of judgement as I was too focused on myself during those first few months.

Though now that I came into this particular topic, I wish to express my annoyance over this difficulty of mine. Anything that moves faster than a snail are blurry to me, half of everything I hear comes in as mumbles, most of the food I ate are flavorless, and all that I touch are grainy. At least my untrained nose means that I don't have to bear with the smell of my own poop all the time, thank god for small mercies.

"Sera."

My eyes widened as I processed the voice that uttered said word. Its tone was like that of my twin sister. My head turned to see both my of my sisters. My twin was just blinking without a care in the world, while my older sister was stunned with her mouth gaping open.

...Did my twin sister just said her first word?

"Более daha çox?"

Sadly, I still can't quite understand the language of this world. I mean, there is magic here so chances are this is a whole different world from my past one with different linguistic, and I'm not the most enthusiastic person about learning new language.

"Sera, Sera, Serafall!"

Wait what.

Sera.

Serafall.

That was the name of this sister of mine. with black twintails for hair, who I saw wearing a pink magical girl cosplay a few times before. Within a world that had magic. A girl I once knew as a fictional character.

Oh god, how did I not realize it. At that moment, it was as if I was suddenly struck by a lightning. Like thus, I spoke the two words that suddenly popped out from the depth of my mind;

"Anime tiddies."

...

Wait what did I just - Crap.

* * *

Another two years has passed by uneventful. As a three years old the freedom of my actions are less limited, though I won't call myself either free or independent anytime soon. I mostly play around with my twin sister, whom I now know is actually Sona Sitri.

I have always been a lazy person from my days as a toddler all the way to my death as a teenager, but even then I still have to admit I am merely boring myself to death at this point. children just have too much free time.

It had always been my dream to laze around all my life, but now that I have experienced it myself I can conclude that the previous me was an idiot. Having too much free time is not that good of a thing.

The good news is the fact that my five senses have improved tremendously at this point. Right now I can see my babysitter's appearance in more detail. Both her eyes and and hair were were matching in color. She's an utter beauty too, and her charm only increases with that costume of hers. It was a perfect maid outfit. Stylish enough to be alluring, yet too modest to be called vulgar.

These days they let me play around the house and do whatever, so I ended up spending most of my days wandering around this place I call home. Now that I've explored it properly I can aptly state that this place is humongous. There is no word that could describe it, so I would like to just leave it at that. I played around for days exploring all kinds of place within this castle, yet Sonya told me I haven't even gone through half of the whole house.

Now that I think about it I just knew her name lately. Sonya is a maid working for my father. She is tasked to take care of me and my cute twin sister, and is a part of my father's peerage.

Such a gorgeous beauty would have been treated as a goddess in my original world. But in the DxD universe she is called par for the course, or maybe a bit above average compared to your typical female devils. Or to put it more plainly, there were many others with looks as beautiful as hers.

The moment I realized that fact I gained an epiphany and made what is possibly the greatest poem in the entire universe;

 _There are many fishes in the sea_

 _You don't have to be so down_

 _There are many beauties in the underworld_

 _What are you waiting for, go get yourself a harem!_

It's official, I love this world more than my previous one.

Lately I have started reading books, mainly on the devil native language and magic. The first one because strangely enough, I don't have the ability of auto translation, something that practically all devil have by creation, whether they were human who got reincarnated through evil pieces or devils born as a one. Therefore I have to properly learn all the devil's native language unless I intend to be an illiterate mute.

I thought that it was going to be a rough and troublesome process, but things are actually going smoothly for me. I suppose there is a reason why the early years of human life is known as the golden age. Now I'm convinced that this is truly the best time for humans to grow, both in mental and physical aspect.

Oh, and as for magic… Well, the reason why I'm learning it should be obvious to everyone.

Therefore I spent most of time on the house's library, studying on the devil native language and magic interchangeably. Whenever I'm bored I would read a some other books instead. The mansion has a large library, It's too humongous for what is merely one measly family, but I'm not complaining about it. Reading has always been my to go for whenever I'm bored out of my mind.

Now what should I read ne- Oooh, that one sound fun... but I can't reach it. Sonya, help me get that book please.

No, not that one. Not that one either. Hey, just hold me up, I'll get it myself.

Thanks.

* * *

Before me was a toddler with vibrant red hair, clearly showing her Gremory lineage.

"Me Rias. You?" Oh god she's cute as all hell. I want to lure her with lollipop, kidnap her and cuddle her every night. What, that's a crime?

 _If kidnapping a loli is wrong then I don't want to be right._

 _-Me, 20XX_

"Farith Sitri. Call me Farith."

"Vali?"

No, that's Ketsuryuukou, Rias-chan. By the way, if I had to pick my favorite part of a woman body I would say shoulders. Feet is a close second though. Also, yeah, my name is Farith.

"Farith."

"Faith?"

Sadly no. I'm not a faithful man of any kind. My whole family was religious but I was practically an atheist. I forgot everything I know about those the moment they're not mandatory anymore. I hated religion classes.

"Farith."

"Faggit?"

Wait did you just call me a faggot? Are you picking a fight with me? Eh?

"Farith."

"Faight?"

You ARE picking a fight with me aren't you?

"Forget it."

"Farith!"

...

God bless America. Parenting must be shitty as fuck. Good thing I was forever alone.

Wait, what are you doing Rias? Nonono, don't climb the bookcase please, that's dangerous. You want to hear a story? Okay, just sit on the sofa, I'll read one for you. I need to train my vocabulary anyway.

*Ehem!*

"Once upon a time..."

Ugh, training my magic is so much trouble. I'd rather laze around and watch some stuff on DevilTube.

Yup, you heard that right. There is a thing called DeviTube in the underworld. Ajuka was the one who made it along with a few other ripoff website in his project to imitate and surpass the technology humanity has made. He called it the Devinet project, an equivalent of the earth's internet. I can't even begin to understand what he intends to do with it, but I know he is doing it right. Good going, Ajuka. A big thumbs up for you.

The website instantly soared in popularity the moment it was released, so even though Devils have a smaller population compared to humanity DeviTube still have quite the amount of DeviTubers.

Simply put, there are quite the amount of interesting topics stored within it and that is all I need. I even subscribed to this one guy who gives instruction and tips about utilizing devil's magic properly. My progress is going smoothly, and the only predicament in my path to be a magician is the fact that I only have a minuscule amount of what is called [Demonic power].

To give you a grossly simplified explanation of it, demonic power is practically like mana in fighting games. You just use it for all kinds of magic. For once I have a miniscule amount of them, barely enough to vibrate water through water manipulation. I know it is nothing impressive, but my mana capacity is minute as I'm only four years old right now. It will grow naturally as long as I continue to practice repeatedly.

Just like humans, the early years of a devil's life is the point where they grow the most. That also applies to the mana inside our body. The older you grow, the less effective training would be. When one is ten years old, they can reap twice the benefit with half the effort compared to when they're twenty. That is why those who haven't become high-class by forty usually never become one in the first place. Of course, there are exceptions such as owners of some sacred gears or racial traits that awakens a bit later than usual, but that's the rule of thumb.

Usually devils starts training their magic capability when they are eight to ten years old, and I'm only three when I started so I wonder how much mana I would have later in my life.

There are some danger in training too early, but those jeopardy are mainly because devil's magic relies a lot on imagination, and most children delusion are spread all over the place by default. You need to properly concentrate to do magic, so it is out of the question to teach anybody below six proper devil magic.

But I'm not a child. I'm a two decades old young adult, at least in term of mental age, who likes to write a lot, and always fantasize whenever I read a story. Therefore utilizing my mana is a walk in the park for me. Hell, this feels even easier than writing! I wonder if I'm just a genius or am I being overconfident. Now that I think about it, maybe it is like so because I am a pureblood devil.

Welp, now my interest is piqued. Time to open devinet and browse.

Like so, the tip of my fingers started tapping on the keyboard-

"Young master."

Before they froze. I looked at the time on the bottom right part my laptop screen. 20:13. Uh oh. I forgot that I can't use my computer after seven in the night.

…

That day, I was punished for not abiding my promise.

The punishment?

10 spanking.

I remember Issei and the gangs getting the same punishment in the series, although theirs were literally ten time worse than mine (100 spanking).

Seriously, does spanking have any special meaning?

* * *

I am now 6 years old. I never stopped training my magic, even increased my training standard everyday, and would say I was rather adept at it at this point. Every now and then I would go out to the nearby city to play around, all under Sonya's supervision. There was also that one time where I went to the Capital, and I must say it looks like the capital city of a first world country. I must admit it is quite the sight to see so many devils wandering around at one place.

That was probably the moment I decided my goal. I always sought out for a reason for my reincarnation, my cause for existing in this world I once knew as mere fiction. In the end I found it while watching other devils, who were doing normal activities like any human would.

I wanted to protect this peace.

I always sought for a purpose, and that was the answer I found. I wanted, more than anything, to protect these people from all kinds of chaos the cannon timeline would bring to them.

Of course, considering my ability, such a dream could only be an overestimation that I could never reach, but that was good for me. Sky's the limit, and the higher my goal the better off I would be by the end of it. There's no proof that my life would go so smoothly, but that was what my instinct said, so for once I will heed to it and try my best.

"Young master, Lord Sitri has told you to come to 2nd living room."

Now did he? I opened the door to see the wonderful sight of Sonya's face. I had first seen her properly around my ninth month as a baby, so it has been around five years and then some since then. Yet she still looks the same as when I was just born. She have always been an utter beauty to me, not like [The Most Beautiful Under the Heaven] or anything, but more like a flower amongst the bushes. A mortal beauty.

I love her.

"Roger that. It's the one beside the library right?" I knew it wasn't. And from the way she glare at me, it looks like she knew that I know it wasn't. Heh, inception.

"No, Young master, that is the 2nd family room."

"Ah, right, right. Jeez, this is why I always get lost whenever I walk around alone," I pulled out my hand. "Then could you please lead the way?"

The maid gave out a small sigh, before giving me a slight smile that I can only describe as lovely.

"If that is young master's will." She grasped my small hand with her own.

Like so, we went ahead to the living room, hands held together.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, I forgot to put the chapter title and author note in this chapter because of my nervousness from the thought of displaying this thing to others like me, who always lurks around the site all the time. Ah well, it's not like I have much to say, except maybe thanking you guys for even reading this thing right here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A Genius**

* * *

We walked together hands holding one another. Her skin was smooth without any blemishes, and I could feel the warmth of her slender fingers wrapping around mine. Our steps were slow yet steady, leisurely taking our time navigating through the mansion that you might as well as call a castle. Somehow I wished this moment would last forever, but I knew that no matter how much I hope for it anything that exist in this world will have to end, sooner or later. That was a lesson I learned during my past life.

"We have arrived."

I never took it well, that pesky lesson. Or to be exact I never took the experience well. Maybe it was because of my self-centered way of thought, or maybe it was my self-serving action. Anything will have to end someday, but that doesn't mean I won't try my damnedest to prolong it for as long as I can.

But for now, my hand separated from her own.

I heard a small creaking that was staple of wooden doors, and raised my eyes to see Sonya opening the said door for me. No matter what I feel about her, she is in the end a servant of the Sitri while I'm the heir of said clan. I entered the door while trying to hide my emotions.

Someday.

It has been a while since I last saw my father. We never held a good relationship since the moment I was born. It's not like he was cold to me, if anything it was the exact opposite. He paid so much attention to me and Sona that he has to sacrifice sleep and work at night loads of time just because he wished to spend time with the two of us.

What I'm saying is it's not him, it's me.

...Huh, never thought I'd say that line out of context, or even in context. As a reclusive person I never even thought of dating anybody, forget about breaking up.

"Ah, so you're here." The voice was kind and pleasant to the ears. My eyes swerved to locate the origin of the sound. It was a man who seems to be in his late thirties or maybe early forties, with spiky green hair and cozy brown eyes. He is my father, and the current head of the Sitri clan. Sometimes I still can't believe some people I've met have already lived their life for centuries.

He sat on a luxurious looking chair which was probably worth a fortune. Serafall was beside him, sitting on a sofa that I know must've had a tag price just as exorbitant. In fact I think it would be much faster if I were to mention all the things that aren't precious rather than those that are. To be fair, that statement would also apply to most other clans that still exist right now. We're devil, showing off our wealth and power to one another is just one of our quirk.

"Hyaaa~ It's been a while, Fari-kun~~"

No it wasn't. The last time she visited me was last night. Hell, it wasn't even been twenty four hours yet since then, but if she wants to think like so then so be it. I had long since considered Serafall Leviathan as a [Crazy: Do not touch] label with legs within my brain. Oh yeah, I better answer her greetings before she gets moody and shake me like a soda can. Because yes, I am sure she would be delighted to shake one, if just for the lolz. Strangely enough I have no difficulty bonding with her. I suppose it is because she lives her life the same way I does, the YOLO style.

"It has been a while, Otou-sama, Aneue." I bowed slightly to show my respect. "May I know the reason you called me for?"

Quiet, lazy and antisocial. That was me described in three words. Making conversation is an act that goes against all three part of my holy trinity. Or is it unholy trinity? You know, because I'm a devil and all that jazz. Either way, it got my father to show a tiny frown. Sorry, but I have a strict amount of words per day diet so I can't partake in idle chatters or anything like that. I hate beating around the bushes anyway so let's just get to the important part quickly yeah?

"Sonya, sorry to trouble you, but please bring a cup of water here." Damn it, he's ignoring me. Or maybe the reason is so important he can't even tell his peerage member about it. I would rather not get my hands involved into troublesome stuff though. Maybe I can fake childishness as a [get out of jail free] card from whatever father intends to drag me into.

"As for you, my son… I heard that you can use magic already?"

I nodded to say yes instead of speaking, as it is important to have a stable diet. I wasn't surprised that he knew such informations. I expected Sonya to have told him as much. Sonya watches over me all the time so I didn't even bother trying to hide it from her. They are my family, so I didn't intend to hide much from them, except for the fact that I was reincarnated, and even that I intend to reveal to them someday, if a fitting chance ever come.

In my past life my family was fractured for all kinds of reason, and that ended up changing my life for good, so I don't intend to keep secrets from my family in this second chance of mine. Then again I suppose it is too late to say such words at this point.

A strange tension came throughout the room as all three of us went quiet. The large room felt more substantial with all three of us acting like gnomes.

"Can I leave n-" I flinched as I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me, interrupting my words. It was Serafall, hugging me from the back. This wasn't an unfamiliar sensation to me. I had long since lost count of how many times she glomped over me like so.

"Your legs are shaking." She whispered to me. I looked down to see exactly what she said. I was shaking in nervousness.

...Calm down Farith. Deep breath. Deep breath.

In

Out

In

Out

Okay, okay. Everything's fine, there's nothing to worry about, it's not like anyone died or anythi-

It wasn't. It was my fault, it was my fault, itwasmyfaultitwasmyfaultitwasmyfa-

I felt the hands hugging me shaking.

No.

No.

You can't let her cry.

"...It's fine, I'm okay now." I barely managed to grit those words out of my teeth. Slowly, Serafall loosened her hand, until I was completely free from her hug. My body stopped shaking. It was as if the nightmare never happened in the first place. I wonder how many time have this happened by now? I never bothered to count after the first ten times.

"Sir, your water." Before I realized it Sonya was already back within the room. She placed the cup of water on the table, before moving back a few steps and stood still.

"So, yeah, I can use magic." I'm not sure whether I managed to say that in my casual voice. Considering the fact that they are quiet they either didn't notice or didn't want to bring it up right now. "I can manipulate water. Right now that's the only thing I've learned."

I would have loved to learn other type of magic, but with how long it took me to learn the most basic of a magic that I have affinity with, I fear it would take me decades before I learn anything useful from other magic skill tree. Therefore I decided to just go with what works for me, which I'm betting are also things that worked for all my ancestors.

From my research throughout our family tree I figured out some information about all the people within the Sitri clan up to three generations ago. From there I tracked their abilities and saw that most of the strong devils in our clan were the one that overspecialized in water element magic. Therefore I decided to ignore any other magic and concentrated working on only water magic.

"...Why don't you try it out."

Roger that, Sire.

I've already read through few dozens of books about magic, so I gained enough confidence on how to manipulate water by now. Being a baby is really lovely, I can remember books I've read just about instantly.

"Then Aneue, Could you make five layer of walls out of your ice? Just stack them together like pancakes, but sideways. Please make each one of them about as strong and thick as a tree trunk." Five tree, that was the limit I came up for myself.

"Sure~"

In a fraction of a second, five walls stacked sideways appeared within the room... I really need to up my games. In the first place, the only reason I went out of my way and trained my magic was to protect everyone from the perils to come, and how am I supposed to do that if I am weaker than those I want to protect.

Ah well, for now I need to prove myself and surpass my father's expectation. There's no good in holding back now, so I need to go full throttle right off the bat. Here I go!

First off, from Ajuka's [Elemental Magic]; Condensation: Draw out water from the surrounding air and add amplification factor.

Secondly, from great grandpa Edward's [Power of Water]; Compression: Compress the water into a small, sharp and aerodynamic form.

After that was great grandpa Evan's [Offensive Water Magic]; Rotation: Add spinning factor.

Finally, grandma Azelia's [Echoes of Water]; Multiplication: Add echoing factor.

The final result; Half a dozen water bullets ready within 3 second.

The thing about these water bullets I made, I compressed a large amount of water to a smaller volume. Therefore the water is currently trying to break out, and if I let go of my control then they'll instantly explode out in all direction.

That is actually also a project I'm currently doing by the way, making hand grenade grenades through compressing water to the utmost limit. The result were rather lackluster though. Maybe it'll turn out better after I learn a bit about ice magic to make a shell to cover it.

Well, I got a bit distracted, but here's the thing about these bullets. Do you all still remember Newton's third law? For every action there has to be an equal and opposite reaction. So if I let go of my control only around the butt of the bullet, what do you think would happen?

The back of the bullet would explode, and the bullet would accelerate forward with a strong momentum. Combined with the spinning factor it should be more than good enough to-

"..."

"..."

"..."

...It didn't even pierce through the end of the second layer.

Shit, am I really that weak?!

"Oh~~~ Nice try!" Said Serafall. Shut up sis, don't look at me with that [I am extremely amused] kind of look!

"Well, that was good enough. Sonya, please lead my son back to his room." Oi, old man, I can see you shaking! Don't even try to hide it!

Following father's order, she took my hand and- Hey, the hell is that shaky grin!? Don't look like you can't decide whether make a deadpan or grinning expression!

Like thus, I was brought back to my room.

Shit, just you wait, my magic will be able to pierce through 10 trees by next year!

* * *

Side B

* * *

Today was a good day. I finished all my paperworks early and had enough time to play with lovely little Sona. Very cheerful, that tiny devil. I can't have her sleeping too late into the night though so I wasn't able to spend as much time with her as I wished to.

As for her fraternal twins... He is still trying to avoid me. I intend to let it be and have him accept himself for now, though I got Sonya to be his personal maid since few months ago. I got one of the servants to take care of Sona separately since Sonya will have to put her entire attention to little Farith.

Right, now that I think about it, I received a message from Sonya saying my son can already use Sitri's bloodline magic.

...To be honest, it's an unbelievable claim. As a person who had trained in using said trait, I know what kind of effort is needed to utilize it from personal experience. But even so I won't dismiss what Sonya said simply because of my disbelief, I trust her just as much as I trust myself. Therefore I had told Sonya to get Farith to come here. Being able to use one's bloodline trait is a great milestone for a devil.

I heard the creaking of the door opening. I suppose it's about time we add oil to the doors again. The person who came was Serafall Leviathan, one of the new satans and my dearest first daughter. I wonder why she's here.

"Ehehe, you're going to call Fari-tan here right? I wanna see his magic too!" ...Ah, so she knew. She always seems so simple and cheerful, sometimes I forgot she was a Satan for a reason. Or maybe I just can't take her seriously because I know her since she was a baby. How I miss those days when her eyes would turn into stars whenever I gave her a lollipop.

I merely nodded to say that I understood her words, and we both took a seat and relaxed. I wonder if Sonya can bring Farith here. She is the only one he would truly listen to among the whole clan. If she cannot bring him here then we would be stuck in a rather troublesome dilemma. As he is still a child I do not want to force him to do anything he don't want too as it might give him a trauma.

After being worried for a while, I managed to hear two pair of footsteps, one light akin to that of a child while the other one was quiet like one of a professional assassin.

Thank the satans Sonya was able to do it. I once again heard the sound of the door creaking, opening up to reveal the sight of Farith and Sonya.

"Ah, so you're here." I spoke in the nicest way I could without sounding endearing. He seems to hate it when others treat him like they would a child. He took a look around the room. His expression afterwards told me enough of what he thinks about it.

"Hyaaa~ It's been a while, Fari-kun~~" Said my first daughter. She really loves the twins a lot.

"It has been a while, Otou-sama, Aneue." He bowed slightly. He was always very polite whenever he needs to be. I just hope he'd be a little more childish. It's like I'm seeing a kid drinking coffee when he act like this. I let out a frown. I just want him to live his life the way it should be lived; full of enjoyable moments. "May I know the reason you called me for?"

"...Sonya, sorry to trouble you, but please bring a cup of water here." We would need it to test whether he can really manipulate water already. And I want to see what kind of reaction doing this would get out of my dear son. "As for you, my son... I heard you can use magic already?"

...It's no good, he started shaking the moment Sonya left the room. I was still in the process of deciding what should I do, but my first daughter beat me to the punch. She hugged Farith tightly from the back, whispering some words into his ear. What should I do? Did I rush things too fast?

...

"...It's fine, I'm okay now." I barely managed to hear his words over the sound of him continuously grinding his teeth. Slowly, Serafall looked at me, as if asking whether she should let him go. I nodded, and Serafall hesitantly pulled her hands back.

Farith has finally stopped shaking. If one were to see this from the wrong perspective they would conclude Serafall has calmed him down, but those in the known would only sigh in distress. The moment he stopped shaking was the exact moment Sonya came back to the room.

"Sir, your water." She leaned forward to place the cup of water on the table, before moving back a few steps and stood still.

My reason for ordering Sonya to do that was twofold. One was just as I've said, to bring some water here as to be used for checking whether Farith can manipulate water or not. The second was to test whether Farith could cope without Sonya or not. It seems that he is still unable to accept it yet.

"So, yeah, I can use magic. I can manipulate water. Right now that's the only thing I've learned." His voice was shaky. I could see he was pushing himself, in fact I am sure that everyone here could see it. He was still affected by his panic attack. Yet none of us opened our mouth, letting it pass by without a notice.

He spoke as if it was nothing special, but I know how grand of a feat it was to utilize the Sitri clan's power at such a young age. If he was truly able to do so, then he would be a genius. He might not become comparable to the likes of Serafall as she was forged through the cruelty of war, but a genius than can shook the underworld regardless.

"...Why don't you try it." I gestured towards the cup of water.

"Then Aneue, Could you make 5 layer of walls out of your ice? Just stack them together like pancakes, but sideways. Please make each one of them about as strong and thick as a tree trunk." ...I cannot see what he is intending to do. Is he misunderstanding something?

"Sure~" And this first daughter of mine did so without any ounce of hesitation. She really pamper them too much. Though it was to be expected, considering her loss... Ah, this is not good, I shan't dwell too much on the past. The present is what important.

Before I was able to say anything more to Farith, he used a spell I was familiar with. Condensation. I couldn't believe my eyes, he was drawing water from the air. It was truly condensation, a technique one would usually learn only after becoming middle-class devil. And what he did next almost shocked me to death.

Compression, Rotation and Multiplication. High level techniques, all combined to create splendid water bullets. He launched the attack towards the walls if ice. There was no way those ice walls merely as strong as a tree bark would hold on against such attacks.

Then I saw the attack piercing through one of the wall before disappearing

...How did it not pierce through the rest?

"Oh~~~ Nice try!" Oh, I see. Serafall must've done something with the ice. Well, that was a surprisingly sneaky act my daughter did right there. As I knnow that was enough of a display, I told Sonya to get Farith back to his own room as I know he still needs her.

"So?"

"...So?"

"How strong was the ice?" My children can't ever seem to stop surprising me. No matter how I look at it them, those ice walls didn't have much magical energy on them. To think she could hide their strength like that.

She smiled. "The outside was only as strong as a tree just like what he wanted, but I made the core of the ice to be as strong as cast iron, Tehepero!" She knocked her head with a fist in a lovely manner. I don't get it. Is it one of those Japanese culture thing like anime, or am I just too old to understand kids these days? Ah well, she can do whatever she wants, she's always cute to me no matter how she acts. "I did that so he won't get overconfident, but to think he managed to pierce through it anyway... He's a genius."

Cast iron. Farith can create an attack that can cut through a cast iron, within three seconds, at the young age of six.

What a terrifying talent.

Now if only he didn't fault himself for something that was out of his control.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, that's the second chapter done. Shees, why the hell am I doing this late at night. I'm supposed to go to go on a test marathon for the next two weeks, So I wanted get this one out before everyone's interest dies out. As of the time I'm submitting this chapter the story already have 4 reviews, 21 favorites, 33 followers and 506 views. You don't know how delighted I am by those act of yours.**

 **I don't have time to edit this though(once again, have to go through friggin test marathon), so sorry if there's a lot of mistake.**

 **Edit: To hell with studying, it's giving me headaches. I'd rather start writing the third chapter already.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Shooting off**

* * *

 _Condensation_

 _Compression_

 _Rotation_

 _Multiplication_

Ignoring the bullets around me I looked towards the stopwatch in my hand. 2.8 second. Great improvement considering how it took me 3 seconds last week. I got better at handling the rotation too. Accuracy… insufficient but still workable. I took a towel and wiped my sweats.

Ever since that night when Serafall tricked me I've been spending 6 hours from noon till evening every weekdays to train my magic at the mansion's pool. It was frustrating to see the magic I worked so hard on to be that useless, even if I knew Serafall's ice were rigged.

And yeah, I know those ice walls were way stronger than a tree had any right to be.

...Huh, I wonder if anybody else have ever said that line in the past. Probably not, but I'll just assume there had been one because I certainly don't want to be the first to have said that.

You know, It's at times like these that I feel like I'm sitting on an open window on the 50th floor of a skyscraper. Behind me was a room full of books which contains all kinds of knowledge, and before me was the blue sky, the white clouds and tons of birds chirping and making ruckus all over the place.

I could make the smart decision. To go back within the safety of my room, with all those knowledge of mine. Or I could jump down, mistakenly believing I could fly within my disoriented state.

Welp, that's actually a rather philosophical of me.

…I miss my old life. To be honest, I don't know how much longer I can handle all of this craziness. I trained and trained but honestly I don't think I would be of any use by the time cannon arrive.

Sure maybe I could beat the likes of Freed or other schmuck, and even help against enemies like Kokabiel. But as the series progress even ultimate-class devils are merely treated as chump changes.

"Young master." I heard a familiar voice. "It is about time to go."

Go? Go whe- "To Serafall-Sama's territory. "

Oh, right. Pops told me about all that troublesome stuff didn't he? I was going to the Leviathan territory to get my own Peerage. Apparently that was the point of the whole 'Can you use magic? ' thing last week was about.

As pureblood devil I was automatically treated as a high-class devil the moment I was born. It's a boon for all direct offsprings of the original 72 members of Ars Goetia. And as like any other high-class devil that means I have the right to obtain a Peerage of my own.

The only problem with that is the fact that devils who aren't able to control their mana can't imprint their souls on the evil pieces, and therefore can't have a peerage yet.

Well, it's actually called demonic power instead of mana but fuck that lame shit.

Anyway, since I have proven myself to be able to use magic, there's no more doubt that I can adeptly control mana. The only reason it took a week was because of Serafall's time slot.

She always come over just about whenever, but she's surprisingly busy sometimes. It's a thing that happens a few times each year. She usually let her works pile up and clear them up in one big swoop so she's been caught up in her jobs since last week.

* * *

-Or not. Why the hell am I even surprised.

Oh wait, I'm actually not.

Looking around I could see some familiar faces. First off were pops, Sonya and Serafall. Then there were the other three quarters of the satans consisting of Sizerch, Ajuka and Falbium. After them were some other acquaintance and the rest are those whom I only know by faces.

Goddamnit sis.

"Ah, Fari-tan~~!"

Like so, everyone's eyes turned toward me. Ugh, I'm getting butterflies in my stomach. God knows how I wish I was born as a sloth instead. Or maybe a ragdoll or persian cat. Those shitstain got things easy, they just have to act cute and then they're good to go for the rest of their miserably short live.

I thought Serafall wasn't able to do the ceremony straight away because she was busy with work, but she was apparently preparing for my crowning as a king, sending invitations to everybody here and there.

If it were anybody else doing such a thing I would have claimed that they were trying to make a publicity stunt, but since it's Sera then I'm a hundred percent sure she just wanted to brag about her cute little Fari-tan to everyone.

Goddammit sis.

"Good evening, Aneue." Usually I would merely nod to acknowledge it whenever other greets me, but Sera definitely won't be satisfied with just that.

I wouldn't care at all if this was a normal case, but right now Sera is still on duty as a proper Satan followed by judgemental eyes around her, and I don't think acts like pouting and giving me a noogie would give nice impression of her towards others.

If she still have any that is. I mean, she goes around wearing those revealing mahou shoujo clothes everywhere, hell she got a kids' TV series based around her! An ecchi one with long-ass transformation scene and lots of panty shots!

Back in my last life, I had always thought that Sona's hostility against her sister was too over-the-top, but now that I'm experiencing said troubles myself I can't help but to agree with her sentiments. Dealing with Serafall is like facing a consistently cheerful five years old. With ADHD. In a sugar rush.

Goddammi-You know what, forget it. It's rude of me to swear at my sister all the time, even if only in my mind.

"So, am I to assume everyone is here to watch me, or...?"

"Ahaha, something like that~~?"

Oi, what's with that question mark at the end.

I really want to tsukkomi her, and would have if it wasn't so inappropriate at the moment.

"Then can I just do it straight away?" There's no way in hell I'm staying here even a second longer than I need to. I've got no social soul. Hell, I probably don't even have a social bone in me.

"Aww~~ Don't be embarrassed," She cooed at me. Cooed.

Shaddup, the only thing I'm embarrassed about is having you as my sister.

"F-Fa-Fari-tan?"

Now why the hell is see staring at me with those puppy dog eyes- Oh wait I spoke my thoughts out loud again didn't I. Damn it.

Now how am I supposed to handle this… Ah, maybe running my mouth will work?

"Now just cry your heart out as much as you want, I don't care at all."

I could see her eyes glimmering, tears threatening to go out at any moment. Heh, this is gonna be fun. Now let's see if my mouth will fail me or not.

"Of course, I am not trying to use reverse psychology on you, nor am I trying to cheer you up from what might or might not be a slip of the tongue. This I can proof by stating the following theorem: Schrodinger equation. a cat, a flask of poison, and a radioactive source are placed in a sealed box. If an internal monitor detects radioactivity the flask will shatter and release the poison within, which shall kill the cat. After a while, the cat is to be treated as simultaneously alive and dead as we cannot see the result, which is stupid because just like people, cats die when they are killed. So the point I'm making by butchering what is a proper quantum mechanical theorem is the fact that it's sometimes better to think inside the box rather than outside, unlike Heinberg or whoever mad scientist it is that killed an innocent cat for the sake of a mere equation."

Is it working?

...Yep, it is. Sera is currently donning a goofy grin as if I just said something funny.

I wonder why?

"Now before I extend anymore than that I shall firstly declare this speech of mine to be called [The Anime Tiddies Equation], which will be treated as the devil's equivalent of humanity's bible. Now continuing on, we shall once again continue our reading of the first chapter of said equation, crowned with the name of [Cats Die When They Are Killed]. Now the reason why this is so important that I put it as the first chapter is because the wisdom behind- OUCH! Shit! Fuck ah' bit mai tongue! It fucking 'urts ike ell! Fuck dis gay shit wo needs someing so iiotic anyway!"

Farewell, my [Anime Tiddies Equation]. You have served your purpose well enough.

As I continued to swear nobody within my surrounding said anything, not even Serafall.

"Now where was I? Maybe I should've listened when the doctor warned me that I have a very bad case of ADHD. My imaginary doctor that is. Oh right, my peerage. Yeah that's what this is all about right? Pretty sure it was." I turned towards my sister. "Now are we going to do it or can I just go back home straight away?"

The silence that followed was rather nerve-wracking yet at the same time exciting beyond belief.

 _The silence was epic beyond words_

 _#Epic_

 _#Deep_

 _#2cool4u_

 _\- Me, 20XX_

"Ahaha! Fari-tan's so cool~~!"

Shaddup. Now hurry up, I wanna go back to my warm and cozy bed. Now that I think about it, I wonder if I can get a kotatsu to be set on my room. Lazing under the warm table while watching TV or DeviTube sounds like heaven on earth to me. Wait, I actually live in the underworld so does that means it's actually heaven on hell?

That sounds idiotic as all hell.

Ah well, I guess I should ask pops to get me one sometimes later. Back to business it is, I suppose.

"Say, shouldn't we hurry up? It's getting pretty late."

"Hm? Sure~~"

It's actually only eight in the evening right now but I tend to sleep early. Very early actually, considering the fact that devils are nocturnal beings by nature and therefore likes to do their activities in the night. The underworld only has an artificial sun that doesn't gives any demerits at all to devils or even vampires of any kind, but they just call it triviality whenever said fact is called out against them.

And yeah, the satans created an artificial sun. Don't ask me how as I don't know either. Thankfully though I do know the why, I.e. the reason they made one in the first place.

It was for the sake of reincarnated devils.

The sun had always been there before humanity have even existed. In the entirety of humankind's history the sun always comes up every morning and goes down every night, with no exceptions for so many millennials. Therefore the satans, in an effort to make reincarnated devils feel at home has created an artificial sun.

How sweet of them, right?

They actually came up with the idea after many reincarnated devils boycotted against them because some people decided it was a good idea to spreads rumors that the current satans were a bunch of elitist who hates reincarnated devils that were formerly some mere weak humans and treats them as sacrilege.

Their act of making the sun was smacking the face of those who spreads and or believed said rumor.

How face-smacking. Heh, I love their style.

"So how do I do this?"

"Just put your hand on the pillar. Then you can chant whatever and the pillar will go 'KABOOM!' and all that."

Welp, that sound like asking for troubles. I wonder if Ajuka has any attachments towards explosion. I can't quite see any other reason for him to to design them with cases of explosion being a part of how it works… Unless he is a mad scientist of some sorts.

Still, a chant of sorts, is it? There's so many things I could say, from stuff like Unlimited Blade Works chant to songs like Despacito to memes such as "Wakanda Forever".

But, hmm… This is actually a one-in-a-lifetime kind of significant moment, so I suppose being a little bit more serious than usual won't hurt. Therefore I opened my lips.

 **[For the ones to attain glory]**

 **[Are those of unwavering heart]**

Two rather idiotic lines they were, I'd admit that much. But I'm of the opinion that there is an ethereal beauty hidden within that simplicity. More than anything it's a small belief of mine. A rule of the thumb to follow, if you will.

I could feel the air pressure from the explosion. Huh. So it does explode. I thought Serafall was kidding when she said that. It seems I was proven wrong this time around.

Like so, before me appeared 15 chess pieces, all white with blue outlines. Or at least that was what I expected. In reality there were only 11 of those pieces. Don't misunderstand, I'm not saying that 4 of them were missing or anything, they're there along with the other 11. The thing is, they're of a different color compared to the rest of them. These four pawns were entirely ocean blue in color.

"Mutated pieces," I reflexively muttered out. As if it was a signal of some sorts, I heard the sound of somebody clapping. Then another, and another, and it continued on as if it was infectious. By the end of it I doubted there was anybody who didn't clap their hands.

"Fari-tan, congratulation~~!"

I felt her hands hugging me. Her bountiful bosom were pressed against my back, but I can't get myself excited because of it. Sisters are being that stood out in a unique way, even amongst the strange species known as women.

Even when her bust were pressing on my skin I can only think of them as mere flesh, not unlike any other part of her body. Siblings love is, in the end, a mere fantasy of those who doesn't have any sibling in the first place.

…

Uh, sis? Can you let go of me already? I'm kind of choking right now. You're hugging me a little bit too hard here. My back is fine since your breast are as soft as marshmallows but my lungs are crying out in pain right now. Could you please unhand me? No? Why not!? I don't know if you can see it but my ribs are caving in right now!

Goddamnit sis.

* * *

Another year has passed by. I was worn out as all hell, in both physical and mental aspect. I was trying to learn how to wield a weapon, just in case so that I'll be save in cases where I was forced to fight in close quarter combat.

Itried using all kinds of weapons, but in the end the one that stuck with me was the katana. In my past life there was a dojo that taught the way of the katana near my house, though it would probably be more fitting if I were to call it a gym. Back in the days I was still an utter weeaboo and my parents also wanted me to work out more, so I joined it with little to no hesitation.

But the people of the Sitri house doesn't quite know that, so when I wielded the katana properly seemingly without any training in this life they praised me as a devil with Satan-given talent at wielding katanas.

Therefore they made it so that I'm obligated to train with my sword for four hours each weekdays. And while doing so I also started training in ice magic lately, which took up another four hours of every day. Along with that was mandatory etiquette lesson which took an hour every weekdays and six hours of sleep everyday.

That means out of a week which is made up of one hundred sixty eight hour I had to spend ninety five hours out of it on my schedule. A horrifying number for a slacker like me.

I have good teachers though, so there's no worry that I'll get bored of learning from them. After all the ones training me are Souji Okita, Serafall and Sonya.

...Yeah. If somebody told me I would be taught by a historical Japanese figure, a mahou shoujo cosplayer and my personal maid, who are all actually devils I would whack the shit out of said person. Yet look and behold, it's actually happening right now. The wonders of life, I suppose.

"Your thoughts are going astray. Please concentrate properly." Said the devil before me.

Training with Okita is actually rather enjoyable, as long as I were able to ignore my body's plea for rest, that is.

I gestured for us to continue the spar. Within the fraction of a second I could see him appearing right in front of me. As expected of a knight, his speed isn't something I could keep up with even when he is still holding back. I acted on instinct and raised my sword to parry his blade…

Yet said attack never came, and instead I felt a crushing pain in my guts. Damn, that one's going to bruise later. I really need to work on catching feints.

I stood up once more, and again signaled for him to continue.

* * *

My gaze enveloped the ice before me. It was spiky in shape, which would have made it look threatening, yet I have nothing but amazement for it. My hands would probably be frozen if I were to touch it considering how cold its temperature is, but even then I somehow have this urge to examine it from top to bottom all the way through.

"And that's how you use ice magic."

...Right. That soured my mood. Now this is something I don't quite get. Or rather, I don't get it at all, not even the slightest bit. I just don't know who is the bigger idiot between me and my older sister. Chances are we both were, though.

"...How?"

"Jeez~~ I told you already didn't I?"

She made an expression that was akin to a pout, but it was imperfect with the edges of her lips curving upwards. It was a rather strange face, but a beauty like her would be beautiful no matter what expression she wore. Still, a smile hidden under a pout, I guess she's just teasing me right now.

"..."

"..."

Many times in the past I've tried to stop her from disturbing me, back in the days when I was naive. After a while I finally came to the realization that such a wish was nothing but a mere pipe dream. But if she's teasing you then there's one thing you could do to stop her from getting you into her pace and escape from being reigned by her.

It's to keep quiet and never give her the first inch she needs to take a mile away from you.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Seriously? Is there really no other explanation? Was she truly not teasing me with her "advice"? And I put a quotation mark on that word because it's truly and utterly useless.

[Just imagine it and it'll pop out] is not a proper instruction of any kind! Hell, even a certain white haired loli's tips of [Don't think, imaijine!] is better than that, and that line has a spelling mistake!

…

…

Wait… Imagine? Have I truly imagined my magic? ...No, I haven't. Up till now I've been thinking of magic. I thought up each and every step of it individually and processed everything in a systematic manner. Magic should be more lax, more free and most importantly unbounded.

Imagine

Imagine

Imagine a block of ice

…

I felt something wet and cold beside my right foot. My eyes confirmed that yes, it was truly ice. Serafall and I shared a look, before we both grinned at one another.

* * *

Now, I understand that I should properly learn etiquette as I'm a noble and all that. I truly do, and I also know there's not any excuse for me to say against that fact. But even then, I'd really have to ask, why in the name of Genryusai's beard would one need seven different fork for!?

"Is it this one?"

"No, young master. The appropriate fork is the one to it's right."

Fuck this gay shit.

"Can I just dance instead?"

I don't particularly like dancing either, but I would be more than delighted to dance with Sonya. She was just that lovely to me.

"...That is acceptable."

...Huh. I didn't expect her to actually accept my request, but I guess she's softening up to me. I suppose she was letting me have a break, as I'm going to the human realm in a few days.

I'm will be eight years old in a week. I have learnt a lot within these two years. Okita said I have reached the limit for a person without real combat experience. Serafall also told me that my Ice magic was in the same condition for the most part.

My etiquette still need sharpening, as you can see by the mistake I just made earlier. But even then I'm actually still way ahead of the curve compared to others around my age in it.

As for my swordsmanship and magic? If I were to fight against any of my peers around my age then it would be considered nothing more than bullying. Sairaorg would be an exception to that, but that monstrous training-maniac isn't really something one should compare themselves to.

That's why I'm leaving. If I want to become stronger then I need to gain some proper combat experience. It might have been because of the regret I had for not living my previous life fully, but I always had this urge to become the best I could be in this lifetime. There were still some tension between me and the rest of the family anyway, so I don't really mind living separately from them for a few years.

"Please adjust your height, young master."

Ah right, I need to do that don't I? Devils can inherently manipulate the silhouette of their body as they want up to about twenty percent. One can try to go over said limit, but there are chances of the magic rebounding if you constantly use the ability like that. The rebound varies, from having said changes become permanent, to even becoming a frankenstein.

As our height differs a lot from one another, she have to lower her height while I have to heighten myself. Of course, it's still within the twenty percent limit though, so we still aren't of equal height but that's still manageable.

Our gazes met one another. Without another word my right hand went to her waist, and my left fingers were interlocking with her right hand. Like so, we danced away.

* * *

I walked leisurely, without minding the woods and grass around me. My steps were shaky, but at least I was able to walk. The last time I came here I collapsed midway.

Small baby steps. That's something I learned through being trained by my three teacher. To not take things impatiently. That's why I waited for these two years.

In my way to reach my destination I met a familiar face. ...It was to be expected, I suppose. After all I didn't see her at the party hall.

"...So you're here too." Said the woman before me.

"Yeah. I never liked balls and parties. Knew it doesn't suit me."

Pops, Serafall and Sonya were all attending a party dedicated to my and Sona's birthday. In a building specifically made for balls and parties, not as a part of the mansion.

Devils have a really small population compared to humanity, and the underworld has more land than sea even though it's of the same size as earth, so lands are surprisingly cheap. A certain frugal virgin Valkyrie would have loved to live here, what's with her obsession and all.

"Shouldn't you be joining them?"

"I'm about to. Just wanted to see my sister for a bit."

Was that so. Well, that was a more than acceptable reason. Much more acceptable than mine.

"Let's go, Sonya."

I walked on forward with Sonya following behind me, passing the woman with a complex face I can't quite understand just yet.

* * *

I arrived at my destination. Before was a small grave, not grand in any way but probably befitting of the woman resting within. Or at least it should be, if she was truly the way people described her.

"Hey mom. Been a long while. It's about eight years, isn't it. How the time just flies. I've got lots of shit to say."

"Heh, I wonder if you would punish me for using dirty words. Sorry if you're disappointed in me. I really would have liked to be something you could be proud of."

"Sona grew up well. She seems to find Chess as a personal holy grail of her own. Really took a liking with em, that sister of mine."

"Pops is… Just like always, I suppose. I don't know how he was before you died, so I wouldn't know if he's any different compared to when you were still alive. The butlers and maid said that he did though. They can't seem to describe it to me, but maybe that's because I'm his son. Who knows, I guess."

"As for me, I'm… I'm sorry. I know it's not something I can quite make up for by just apologizing but I'm sorry."

I could feel tears flowing down from my eyes.

"I'm sorry that you died because of - because of me."

Maternal death. That was the reason she died. The reason a husband lost his loving wife and a daughter lost her endearing mother.

I've read the original story of DxD, and know Sona's mother was a proper character in it. She barely had any part in the story, but she existed. Yet now she is dead, lying buried down deep within the ground before me.

It was maternal death. She died bearing me and my twin sister. She was supposed to birth a female child, and took care of her properly, but she is dead right now. Because she had birthed a twin.

Because I was born in this world.

At that moment, I had a sword on my waist. It was the sword that accompanied me through these two years of training, constantly clashing Okita's own blade. I liked it to the point I kept it with me everywhere I go.

And along with it, I kept my evil pieces within me, as I don't feel like having somebody else delivering it to me later on.

And right now, I am facing my regret, my one fear that I had since the moment I realized my mother has died because of me.

Those three fact, has made a miracle.

…

I felt my two rook evil pieces disappearing, and saw that my blade was different from what I remembered. It's form changed entirely. The size altered to that of a nodachi, with a long guard which extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai. The hilt was white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages.

A rusted blade, one I knew by name.

"Nozarashi."

I muttered out. And I could feel the blade shaking in response.

* * *

 **A chapter straight out of the oven. I barely took a fast once over through it. There's probably a lot of mistake so there's nothing I could say even if you think the quality has dropped. How shameful. But I still have ANOTHER exam next week, so I probably will update within two weeks time... This time it's finals or whatever you'd call it in English. I'm in third grade of middle school so it's the one that determines whether I can get into a good highschool or not. And yeah, You're reading the writing of a fifteen years old. I hope that doesn't hold you back from reading this thing.**

 **Welp, my mom is already starting to... how to put it, 'advicing' me into learning again for the exams, so see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I can't think up of a title**

* * *

I intended to go straight out of the underworld through a magic circle that was prepared beforehand, but I saw an associate of mine while I was sneaking in through the back door. It was Seekvaira Agares, the next head of the Agares family.

She was the person I know the best within this generation if you were to exclude Sona as she is my twin sister. It was mainly because she was a smart one amongst the children of this generation. She seems to have a rival of sorts with me, as she is beyond determined to surpass me in whatever way possible. She also have quite the interest on mechas. As a former otaku, I can't help but to be delighted I could meet another like me. I guess those were the main reason we clicked off so well.

"As expected. I can't see you on the party so I wondered where you were. Did you visit her grave again?"

She glared at me, but neither her expression nor those commanding tone fit her childish form at all, and instead it became a funny sight to see. How lovely.

"It's been a while."

"Yes. About one month, if I remember it correctly. Though it seems that you have not changed at all."

I assume she was trying to frown, but I could clearly see the smile hiding behind it. Kids are truly honest beings aren't they.

I studied the girl before me for a moment. She has a greenish grey hair and light red irises, and was wearing a blue dress that I, with my lacking vocabulary in fashion, could only describe as elegant. She seems to have an interesting sense of fashion for one so young. She always wore all kinds of beautiful dress whenever I see her around.

"Ahaha, blue really looks good on you. It's my favorite color."

"Don't suddenly say things like that!"

She seems to be weak against commendation, so I like to compliment her a lot. It's a bit like teasing, but even better.

"Sorry, sorry. By the way we're you waiting for me? I hope I didn't cause you any troubles."

"Hmmp! It's nothing like that. I was merely wondering where you were and deduced this place as the answer. I was just confirming my deductive reasoning."

She truly doesn't speaks like an eight years old at all. Her attitude, on the other hand is still up for debate.

What a fiery woman.

"If you say so. Would you like to go back now that you have proven your genius?"

I walked towards the door, before stopping as I felt a tug on my right sleeve.

"You are a host, therefore responsible to entertain your guests." She looked to the sides, to the ground and then to the sky, eyes staring at everything except me. "I want you to escort me back. Back to the ball."

I could see her cheeks gaining a slight blush. I guess it must have been nerve wracking for her to wander alone within other's property, in the evening even. I'm actually amazed she managed to navigate through the mansion considering its large size.

She went through all that troubles, just because she was worried about me.

I gave my palm towards her.

"It would be my pleasure, milady."

She put her hand above my own, as I gently wrapped mine as to not surprise her away. I felt her smooth and soft skin, akin to one of a baby, still uncontaminated from friction of any kind.

We took our time walking back towards the ball. After we reached our destination our hands detached, and I waved her goodbye as I had no intention to join said party.

I was by no mean joking about my statement of my social soul. I put both my hands inside my pocket, starting to walk away from the happy mood of celebration.

Huh. Now that I think about it since when has my sword disappear? I can't remember losing it anywhere.

Hurriedly I tried to track my way back, seeking for my missing sword.

"Wait!"

Yet before I took a step I turned around at Seekvaira's call. My sight was greeted by Seekvaira's angular face, her eyes taking the form of the infamous puppy dog eyes, tears threatening to go out at any moment. I have next to no clue as to why she was showering me with such overwhelming emotion.

"D-d-d-dance…"

She barely managed to stutter one word to an audible level, before muttering out words in a voice I can't hear. Looking behind her I could see adults dancing in pairs. I'd like to ask why there was a dance in a birthday party, but I suppose it was fitting, as pure blood devils were a bunch of extravaganza, doubly so for Sera.

Oh, now I see what she's trying to do.

I wouldn't call myself a social person by any means, but even I know the appropriate action to take at this situation.

"Would you let me be your partner for this dance?"

She made a nod. I could see her trembling in nervousness. I suppose she is surprisingly timid sometimes. Now the responsibility to take the lead is mine.

I gave her a small smile, before acting proactively as I sought to grab her hand. My other hand went to her waist, hers on my shoulder. The two of us danced in a practical and methodical manner, taking steps in rhythm. One step forward, then backward, and the to the side.

We danced along with many adults surrounding us. In fact I am quite sure we were the only pair dancing amongst the children's. I suppose it's not mandatory for the children.

Ah well, since we danced then there was no reason to not make the most of it.

...Wait, since when had Sonya made herself scarce?

* * *

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Before me was Lord Sitri, the master I had given my allegiance to. As his bishop and also a maid of his house, I am the personal caretaker in charge of young master Farith.

I was full of nervousness when I heard I was assigned to take care of two six month old babies. They were coddled by Lady Sitri's sister for those first six month, but from then on it was my responsibility to raise them properly into fitting heir worthy of the Sitri clan's name. Miss Sona grew up splendidly. She held boundless curiosity towards everything and absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

Farith, on the other hand, was a weird one even as a baby. He barely ever cries, and when he does it's because he needs sustenance or a change of diapers, but even that stopped once I started giving those to them on a maintained schedule.

By three years old he had started reading books about our native language, and by four reading books on devil magic, and even used DeviNet to learn them more thoroughly. He started using Sitri's clan magic, even if only to vibrate waters inside a cup of glass. I reported it to lord Sitri and recommended getting him a proper teacher but he disagreed with the reason that Farith is still too young.

He seems to have a penchant with me, always sticking to me through thick and thin. When he was two years old he asked about his mother, and I could only keep silent without vocalizing even a word. After that he seems to have realized his mother's passing, as he started referring his mother in past tense. He sometimes still ask how she was like though, and I would tell him all that I knew about lady Sitri, bit by bit.

He always tremble seemingly without any reason whenever around either of his sisters or lord Sitri, and only stop doing so when I came back or they leave his side. It took me some time to figure out the reasoning behind it. Guilt. The guilt of apparently causing the maternal death of lady Sitri, which I must say was not his fault in any way. That was a tragedy where no one was at fault.

We all tried comforting him, but all of us could see he was not convinced to see it like so. But the strangest thing is the fact that he seems to forget his guilt whenever I'm around, and stick close to me akin to a child following his mother. Therefore I was ordered to be young master Farith's personal maid, and let someone else take care of miss Sona.

He continued to train his magic without skipping it even a single day. A shocking discipline in his otherwise free schedule. By six he was able to use the clan's water magic to an adequate level, and I knew it was time for him to gain his peerage. It's considered an open secret that the younger one is when they have the ritual, the higher the chances of gaining mutated pieces within their peerage. It was proven to be the correct choice when young master Farith drew four mutated pawns.

After that he was formally trained by three different teacher for the next two years. Miss Serafall has asked for Okita Souji of Sizerch Lucifer's peerage to train him. It was apparently an easy negotiation as both Sizerch and Okita were rather interested about the Leviathan's prodigal younger brother.

[Simply put he's a prodigy. As long as he continue to train he would become a wonderful swordsman. There's nothing left that I need to teach him. ]

[Ahaha~~! He's a monster. He could even figure out how to use ice magic with just a simple tip.]

Those were respectively the words of Okita Souji and Serafall Leviathan. They had nothing but praises for the boy.

As for his training with me… His result was below average. He has a mountain of habits impolite for official events, and along with that was his strange accent he gained from who knows where.

And then there was the event at the graveyard.

"This is what happened…"

Like so I told him the event that played out at the graveyard. Meeting his aunt, talking to his mother's grave, and the incident where both of his rooks were embedded into his sword.

"That's… A strange occurrence."

Yes it was. In the past there were research whether evil pieces could be put into non living beings or not, and the answer was a resounding no.

"And also… "

I gained lord Sitri's attention yet I hesitated to continue. It was merely a small thought, yet I can't help but to let it out.

"I sensed something strange with young master Farith. It was as if he has somehow changed after the occurence. Please look at this."

I willed my familiar to let us see through its vision. I had sent it to follow young master while I was away to report my concern to Lord Sitri, and this magic let one see through the familiar's sight, a support based magic most bishops learned sooner or later.

It shows young master Farith being hugged by miss Serafall, while miss Sona was on the edge of the magic vision eating a cake.

Farith was in close proximity to both of his sisters without Sonya around.

And he did not tremble at all.

"I don't know why but… It feels as If he had lost something important, something integral to his existence. "

* * *

After the ball ended I said my goodbye to Seekvaira. I intended to go to the human world as the party was going on while father and Sera was busy entertaining the guests, but as you can see there was a little disruption known as Seekvaira. Originally I planned leave early as to keep it quiet without sappy goodbyes, but with the current circumstances I guess it's out of my control.

"Kyaa~~! Fari-tan danced with a girl!"

Oh god. The current Serafall is more hyperactive than she would have been if you were to give the usual her a box of candy.

And she's suffocating me again. I wonder why she likes smothering her little brother so much.

Now the problem is the fact that I simply can't get out of her grapple... Once I actually tried biting her nipples because yes, I was that desperate in my need for air. As a result she cried out about her little Fari-tan starting to have dirty thoughts and shook me like a clogged vending machine.

Never again.

I'm not even exaggerating. I get suffocated whenever she hugs me to her chest. There were times where I fell unconscious because of it. Her grip is just that strong, and I don't intend to asphyxiate anytime soon.

God please save this poor lamb from the hands of the devil. Who loves dressing like a magical girl and suffocating her brother to death. With her plump chest.

...Again, I really hope I wasn't the first one to have thought of those sentences in this universe.

…

As I contemplated whether it was worth it to sexually harass your sister to stop her from hugging you to death, I felt the hands that were locking around my head loosening up.

My eyesight opened to see Sera staring at me with teary eyes, mouth slightly agape.

"You… you're fine! You're fine, yourefineyourefineyourefineyourefine!"

The I felt her hugging me again. This time her hands were trembling, and I feel like I could slip out if I were to just move back even the tiniest bit. Yet there was a feeling within me, something, that just cried out to hug her back.

And so I did.

* * *

I swung the blade in my hand. Then another once. Then another. And again.

I had long since lost count of how many times I repeated this tedious action. To be exact, I never bothered counting anymore. I did when I started out but it gets old after a while.

That was the first lesson Okita gave me. I was to swing the sword until both of my hands were swollen. He said only after that would he continue to teach me.

Therefore I swung my sword again and again, non-stop till both of my hands were finally swollen. Then I asked him for his next instruction. He merely said a few sentence.

"Good, now both of your hands are swollen. It will take a week for them to heal naturally. I am incapable of teaching you swordsmanship with the state you are in. Go and swing the sword again until your swelling subside. Do this once every week."

I had to do this every Monday for as long as I was taught by him. Okita won't teach me anything else before he confirmed I did his order properly.

That accursed bastard.

Still, as spartan as it was it shown its effect. I can cut a small tree cleanly with a slash. Just like my my magic I used trees to train my swordsmanship. I just fixates on using trees as they're convenient, but at this point I'm sure I have crushed more than a thousand trees. Heh, I'm Farith Siri, the tree breaking badass.

...God, that sound stupid.

Then there was that as well. Devils will be punished when they say or even think of god. They also have anything they hear translated to the devil's native tongue, yet I have no such ability. It is as if I'm not a devil.

I was a human in my past life. Therefore I'm a human soul reincarnated with the body of a devil. My current theory is that I am a hybrid of some sorts between a human and a devil. That would explain my lack of basic devil ability.

It has been half a year since my eight birthday. I planned to travel and reach the human realm after the ball, but father and Sera decided to delay it. During those six months they tried to get closer to me, and by the end of it I would like to think our relationship was like one of a normal family.

Initially I had decided to go to the human realm to laze around and fall back to my slacking habits as an otaku. My family decided to give me free reign as I was far ahead of the learning curve. But at this point my trainings had long since embedded into my body so I ended up being unable to stay put and trained anyway.

"This is boring. What am I supposed to do without any fights around?"

"Just be patient for a bit."

Then there was the elephant in the room. Nozarashi, a weapon from the Bleach universe. She has been talking to me every now and then during the six months.

I thought up of an excuse already, but my family didn't seem to have any intentions to ask about it at all. I can see them curious of it, yet did not seek for an answer as to give me space. I really lucked out having them as my family.

As I was training my swordsmanship I felt something vibrating in my left pocket. Hearing it my body stopped walking back and forth and grabbed the culprit. It was my phone, with a message notification popping out.

"Huh, there's a stray devil nearby?"

That was one of the function of this phone. It pick up traces of supernatural beings around the territory, which in this case is Kuoh city, as I went to Kuoh straight after leaving the Underworld. This is where cannons took place anyway, so might as well as to go here early and get myself comfortable.

"Hey, are we going to fight that thing or are you just going to sit there and mull about life? "

Though I would not have put it that way, it is my responsibility as the owner of this territory to defend it from harmful outsiders. I suppose it is time to go.

Truthfully, I still wonder how I changed from a lazy school kid into this hardworking young pure blood devil. I know everyone mature and change whether they want it or not, but even then.

...Forget it. There's no need to be so philosophical.

"Good, I would've gone alone if you didn't."

Excuse me miss but you seems to have forgotten of the fact that you are a weapon, a creation of human civilization meant to be wielded by a human. It's not like you could grow a pair of legs and run off wherever you want. Also how did you read my thought.

"Well I could do you one better than that."

Suddenly a woman materialized out of thin air, grabbing the now released nozarashi in her hand. She had an abyssal black hair, and eyes of the same color. Her skin was the healthy color of peach. Her clothing were comprised of a white shirt, black leggings and a jacket tied around her waist.

"The hell?"

"Yo, Farith."

What.

How did she manifest himself out of nowhere?

I got the answer myself by the next second. My mana was being drained. It was an infinitesimal and almost immaculate amount, but a drain nonetheless. Nozarashi was draining my mana to acquire an physical body. Or rather, it was the rook pieces. I felt my two rook pieces draining my mana to create a body for Kenpachi.

"Let's hurry up. Those stray devils or whatever won't stand idle and wait for us."

Fine, whatever. Just let me message Sonya to inform her first. She'll scold me if I don't do these kinds of thing prope-

"Sonya… How long have you been there?"

"Merely a minute before this woman appeared, young master."

I facepalmed. Great, now how am I supposed to explain this to her. The room went silent as the three of us glanced at one another. The atmosphere, or rather the tension here is so sharp I could almost feel it cutting through me.

In the end it was Sonya who broke it.

"I have a lot of question to ask, but eliminating the stray takes priority. Young master, let's go to the stray."

I guess that would be the appropriate action to take right now.

"...Sure. Let's go, Nozarashi."

* * *

The three of us went to an seemingly abandoned building.

"Is that the enemy?" Asked Kenpachi

Before us was a man with hideous scars all over his body. His eyes were utterly white, devoid of any pupil. He had a scorpion tail, and claws instead of hands.

Huh, so this is how a stray devil looks like. I've seen some pictures and videos through DevilNet but this is the first time that I see them with my own two eyes.

I guess it's a good thing they looks inhumane. I am supposed to kill them so I would have felt guilty if they're similar to normal human.

"Around you the owner of this territory?" He snorted. "You looks like you're eight."

"Eight and a half, mind you. And yeah, I'm the owner of this place."

Technically it was owned by the Sitri family, but meh, technicality. Now that I think about it, the Gremory should own some shares of this land too. After all they were going to let Rias live here. Maybe they'll buy it later? Whatever.

"So that thing is the enemy?"

"Yeah, do you wan-

[Do you want to try your hand on it] was what I tried to say, but the moment I said my affirmation she had since launched herself towards the enemy, her blade in hand. Said enemy was seemingly ready for the attack as he thrusted his scorpion tail at Nozarashi.

Sword and tail clashed, causing both fighter to take a few steps back. Looking at the exchange it might seems like they were evenly matched-

*Crack*

But I knew Nozarashi won the first bout. The hard carapace of the scorpion tail the stray had was crushed.

"You!"

That seemed to have made the the stray angry, as he suddenly rushed towards Nozarashi with a primal roar. This time he charged with his two claws. In response said zanpakuto spirit merely stood still and swung her blade.

In the next instant the stray's head was decapitated from his body. He was dead just like that.

As expected, women are scary. And this female rendition of Kenpachi Zaraki is even scarier.

Like so my first hunt for strays ended.

* * *

"This is boring."

Then fucking stop dammit! Why the hell are you swinging your blade at me!

I evaded her strike once more. There was no way I could block or parry her attack so evading was my only option. I tried blocking once and now my blade is chopped in half as a result.

"Eh, there's no one else to fight around here."

As I said how the hell are you reading my mind! Also if you don't have shits to do then just laze around. There's no need to go and pick a fight with your king!

"That sounds boring as all hell so no."

"Stop reading my mind!"

"...Why? It's actually pretty interesting to read all your thoughts. It's an entertainment in and of itself. Keep struggling why don't you. Also that decoy magic you're trying to use isn't going to be useful. I can read your thoughts remember?"

"What kind of fucking sin did I do in my last life to deserve this shit!"

"A lot? Come on, we both know you were a lazy ass jerk in your last life. For example, do you still remember what did you did to your classmate John while you were in fifth grade?"

"I don't even fucking know any John! I'm an Asian that's never left said continent in my entire life, why the hell would I have a classmate named John!"

"...Maybe he was an international exchange student?"

"At fifth grade of elementary school? What the heck is John, an anime protagonist!?"

"Hey, there was lots of intricate and troublesome process okay? Don't talk bad about John like that. He's a poor sap."

"I don't fucking get you, woman!"

By the way, the both of us are in my underground chamber. Yeah, my house in Kuoh has an underground chamber. I requested for a training room, yet the made an underground chamber instead. Devils were truly extravagant beings no matter how you put it.

"What are you monologuing to yourself for? It's actually kinda creepy."

Shut up, woman. Just leave me and all my quirks to myself.

"Master Farith, it is time for your appointment."

Oh, hello Sonya, since when has you been there? Could it be that you just kept quiet while I was facing my doom in the form of a rabid woman?

Oh wait, my appointment. My meeting with Ajuka. Shit. I forgot about that. Because pops, Sera and Sonya were questioning how Nozarashi came to be, they made and appointment with Ajuka, the creator of the Evil Pieces himself.

Shit, he's going to know I was a human in the past.

* * *

 **I'm a free man!**

 **Holidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholidayholiday!**

 **PS: I thought about answering reviews but I was too much of a nervous wreck to be able to do so. Can't even reply to others through the internet, now what does that says about my social capability...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Insert witty one liner**

* * *

Loneliness is a strange thing. Sometimes it's comforting yet at times also stiffening. It was an ambiguous emotion that one merely cannot comprehend-

"God, would you please stop that already!?"

What, my inner monologue? If you don't want to hear it then just stop reading my mind, woman.

"No, not that! Well, that too, but it's not about your strange quirk this time around. Stop goddamned moping around and get over it you asshole!"

I'm not moping around, I am being emo. That's what trending around these days, right? It's my way to emulate myself like other children around my age as to hide and disguise my identity as a reincarnated person from anybody, with Ajuka being an exception as he already knows it. Partly anyway.

"You're just moping around and we both knows it! Do you want to look at how your soul is right now? It was bearable, even if it was a bit shitty, but now the place is an utter mess! Just look at it!"

Suddenly my head went dizzy as my surrounding changed without warning. Then before I knew it I was already in an unfamiliar place… or not. It was my room, the one I had in my past life. Well, or at least it should be, but I don't think I was that creative with the furniture placement in my past life.

The bed was upside down, my desk and chair were sticking at opposite end of the room, and then there were my closet and table, just stuck on the ceiling of the room as if they were glued there.

"...Did you wreck my place?"

"I didn't, you did. This happened after that girl left you for your father. As you can see, your soul became an utter mess."

Hey, don't put it that way. Sonya was just doing her job.

"You'd say so but I'm not the one whose soul was shaken by said action of hers."

As I said, she was just doing her job. When I managed to convince my father to let me out to the human world he agreed with the condition that I was to have Sonya constantly watching over me over the course of six months, and if she were to judge that I wasn't fit to live my life independently yet then I was to return back to the family.

Now that those six month have passed I cleared Sonya's test with flying marks, but that also means there is no more need for Sonya to attend to me. As my father's bishop I knew Sonya has her duty to serve him, so I couldn't ask for her to stay with me.

Therefore I was left alone with Nozarashi, free to do anything me and my laziness would like to do. But after a few days I realized I was rather lonely without her around.

It's just how things go I guess.

"Fuck, stop being a depressive jerk you asshole! It's going to come again!"

I was about to ask what was she talking about but I got my answer by the next second.

The whole room shook as if it was a ride at an amusement park. Or rather, it's actually pretty dangerous. If my reflex weren't trained through battle then I probably would have been hurt a lot.

"See, this is what happens whenever you get a depressing line of thought. An avalanche occur for every moment you spent brooding. I can't even catch a wink of sleep with all these shits going around."

Huh… was that so.

"Wait, you sleep on my bed?"

"Don't imagine jack, dumbass! I just do it cause there's nothing else to do in this room. I can't even swing my blade around in this place."

"Huh… Then why don't you just come out more often? That'll also solve my problem of being lonely, for the most part."

"...Eww, what do you take me for, a weirdo? Nobody would want to become friend with a nerd like you."

Ouchie, that kinda hurts.

"But fine, this great miss Nozarashi will help you for once."

She snapped her fingers, and before I realized it we were both back to my room. My present room.

"Hello, is this Lord Sitri? Farith need some help. We need slots to go to the Familiar Forest. Yeah, straight away. Cyaa."

I stared at her with googly eyes, trying to process what the hell she is saying.

"Wait, is that my phone!?"

...Did she just call my pops, asking for slots to go to the familiar forest?

* * *

"So this is the place? Feels like we're in the boonies."

Said Nozarashi, scouting out our surrounding.

Actually, you can only go to the Familiar Forest at full moon. Luckily it was exactly on the date for a full moon to come that she demanded for this special treatment. Or rather, I'm pretty sure she demanded for us to go here because she knew it was going to be a full moon today.

That was why I was so solemn in the first place. Moon watching at night really makes people feel melancholic. I guess she can't handle it and snapped.

"Yo, the name's Zatooji. So what kind of pets do you guys want?"

We both ignore the man, walking forward without caring about him. To hell with that Ash Ketchum wannabe.

"By the way, do you want to get a familiar of your own?"

"Pfft, me? Fuck that, I don't need any weaklings around. Unless there's something like a hellhound hanging around somewhere in this place."

"There probably are, you know. The problem is they are apparently super hard to tame. I don't know, maybe you want an undine instead?"

"Those muscle maniac? No way in hell. Maybe in your dream."

Eh, what a pity. It would've been funny to see an undine in a battle, what's with being able to use familiar in rating games and all that.

"Ooh~~ They're talking like couples do!"

That voice.

...Oh god. No. Just no.

I thought I escaped from her already.

Nozarashi and I shared a look. I could see on her face a horrified expression that was probably also stuck on my own.

We both ran.

We ran with our full strength, even knowing that it would be futile. I guess she was similar to me in that one aspect, if nothing else. You know, during our time together within these six months I realized she and I are actually rather alike, at least in term of social awkwardness. And now I know she is alike to me in one more aspect, I suppose.

"Did we escape her?"

Like hell we did. Sera is just letting us off for a while, like a hunter playing around with his prey.

"By the way why are you escaping too?"

"Hmm? Ah, that. Those two bitches, the maid and the psycho always wanted to dress me up like a doll. I swear they can only put that thing on me if I was a dead body, and even then I'll still struggle against them."

Huh, that was new information to me.

"Then again, it was stupid of me to not expect them to appear." I muttered mostly to myself.

The Sitri family has quite the political power amongst the houses of ars goetia, but not so much to the point they can make a reservation for whatever they want just about whenever.

They had probably made a reservation here for Sona, who I saw was tagging along with Sera. In fact, I'm sure they would have called me to attend this even if Nozarashi didn't do anything.

"Tch, I guess some people just never change. And I thought that you might change for once."

I don't get what you're talking about. If there's something you want to talk about then why don't you just say it. Just because you can read minds that doesn't mean others can do the same to you, you know.

"As I said, you never change."

I really don't agree with that at all. People change as they age, it's just a simple fact. You'll change even if you don't want to, it's just a part of growing up.

She looked away with a frown, before her eyes widened, mouth gaping wide she pointed forwards.

"Wait… What the hell is that?"

"What are you talking about."

I looked to see where she was pointing, and was greeted by a snake. A large snake. With many heads.

That's a hydra.

Fuck.

I felt my legs turning around, before I dashed away as quickly as I could. There's no way in hell I can survive a fight against a hydra. Its poison is deadly to even the most powerful of devils. Now that I think about it I never saw any other animal except for that hydra around here, so I guess this is its territory that we tumbled ourselves on.

Huh, where's Nozarashi?

I can see a glimpse of her through the edge of my sight. She was escaping too, just like me. I guess she wasn't like Kenpachi who would have just straight up fought that thing. Nice to know she isn't that prone to violence.

Say whatever you want but I don't intend to be related to a person who would go into a fight against the like of Ophis just for the sake of said fight itself. That's beyond prone to violence, it's just straight up suicidal.

Hmm, I probably ran far enough, right? I looked behind me. It seems that the hydra didn't bother chasing after me. Or maybe it did, but stopped after a while.

"Nyan."

Instead of the hiss of a snake, I heard the whisper of a cat. Locating it, I saw that it was a white cat with yellow eyes. I could see it bleeding from a wound at its side. It was survival of the fittest around these lots, I suppose.

"..."

I poked it with my index finger. It barely reacted at all. It seems that the thing is going to die out at any second. I tried out stroking its ears.

"Nyan."

"Are you going to make it your familiar?"

Before I realized it Nozarashi was beside me, gazing at the cat I held with my hand. Hey, I am not going to let you steal it, capiche? It's finder keeper dumbass.

"...Yeah, I sure as hell want to."

The moment I said that, I felt my four normal pawn pieces disappearing from my soul. Then before me was a woman with hair shaped like cat ears.

I looked to my side.

Huh, it didn't even affect my sword this time around.

"Hiss! I hate dogs!"

Now what the hell is she talk-

"Yip!"

I turned to the source of the sound. It was a hellhound, one with injuries all over its body. Just chilling beside Nozarashi.

"Cool right?"

She bragged with smirk on her face.

Me, being the omnipotent primordial god of all beings except vegans, of course have the perfect response for that.

"Taming a Hellhound by beating it up in merely a minute or two? I'm not even mad, that's amazing."

It was only a week later that I found out Serafall had actually panicked when we ran away, and in said panic had frozen the hydra that we saw. That had utterly ruined the ecosystem around the forest. Oops.

* * *

I never liked parties. At all. Not a fan of gathering of any kind, really.

"Aww Fari-tan, don't make a face like that."

Then there she was. You might think that it was Sera but it was me, Dio!

"...I don't get your thought process at all."

Hey, as far as I'm concerned that was a great Jojo reference, mind you. Also you can read my mind too, huh.

Anyway, the person who spoke to me was Haineko, who is my quadruple normal pawn.

She stated that she is a nekomata and also a devil in term of species, which doesn't make any sense to me. I really don't get how this power of mine work at all. Hell, I wonder if I can get Spiderman to be a part of my peerage if I gave a spider my evil pieces…

Fuck, now that I think about it I never watched Infinity Wars before I died. Shit.

Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I don't even know how this ability of mine works at all. I thought I was able to make zanpakuto spirits by putting my evil pieces into a normal blade, but this time around Haineko appeared from a cat. Or rather, it's as if the cat gained sentience. Apparently she still can go back to a normal cat form, for whatever reason.

Still, how am I supposed to utilize this power of mine without even knowing what it actually is? [Can't break the rules if you don't know what the rules are] is the condition I'm in.

...Huh, that sounds like something people would post on a meme website, but I digress.

"Thinking so much would give you wrinkles, Fari-tan."

Ugh, she's literally been teasing me since the moment she appeared and never seems to stop doing so. After she knew that I'm annoyed of the way Sera refers me Haineko started calling me the same way sis does too.

"Fari-tan, here!"

This time around it was actually Sera. I could see her waving at me at a table. It was because of her that I'm stuck in this party.

This is a birthday party of Ravel Phenex from the Phenex family, and apparently they had sent invitation to the Sitri family. Since I was around for once Sera decided to take me to attend said party.

"You heard her, let's go there."

No, I think she was specifically calling for me and not the three of us, but whatever goes, I suppose.

The gang consisting of me Nozarashi and Haineko went ahead to the table Sera sat at.

Aww, Sona is there too, hiding behind Sera. How cute of her. Me and my twin sister never really had a good relationship what's with my troubles with my family and all, so I guess she's still somewhat awkward around me.

"Yo, Sera. It's been a while, Sona."

"Hyaa, isn't it Farith's sisters."

"Tch, You'll pay for this."

Those words were respectively said by me, Haineko and Nozarashi in that order. By the way, Nozarashi is mad at sis for forcing her to wear a dress. I don't know the how but Nozarashi looked soulless after she came out of the closet room so I don't intend to stick my nose into it.

And yes, Pureblood Devils usually have a room dedicated for hanging clothing.

 _#JustDevilsThing_

God, why am I using the hashtag sign like those social media lurkers.

"H-hello."

Sona bowed a tiny bit to the three of us. Now that I think about it she hasn't met either of my two pieces yet.

"I guess I should introduce these two first. The woman with cat haircut is Haineko, and the other one is Nozarashi."

Sona peeked out beside Sera's leg.

"Sona Sitri. Nice to be meet you."

"Hi, the name's Haineko."

That was a standard greeting. How boring.

"Say that to yourself, Fari-tan."

And there she goes reading my mind again. How wonderful. I looked towards the other member of my peerage.

"N-nozarashi."

Nozarashi spoke with shaky smile instead of the usual confident smirk she had.

...The hell? This is the first time I've seen her so nerveous. Is she actually weak against young kids? It's a great gap from her usual spiteful remarks.

"N-no I'm not. This is my how I usually am." I gave her the stink eyes. She rolled her eyes in response. "You're a jerk, so you get the hardcore treatment."

Huh. A sentence without a stutter for once. That was an improvement, I suppose.

"What kind of wrongdoings have I done?"

"Well, for once there's still your sin against John."

"I told you already, I don't know any fricking John!"

I had almost swore around the middle. Not that I particularly care but Sera would probably punish me if I were to swear, especially considering that Sona is also listening in to our conversation. I just don't want to risk it.

"John?" Sona tilted her head.

"Meh, it's an inside joke, don't mind it."

"Haha, that's new to me too, what's all that about?"

Haineko popped in too, but I don't really see the point of explaining it. Inside jokes should really just stay with involved personnel

"Forget it."

"Nah, w-why don't you explain it to them?"

And Nozarashi decided to poke in too. What's the hell up with her today. She's parroting way more than she usually does. Also she's still stuttering. Why the hell is she being a nervous wreck right now?

I didn't deign to explain it and merely glared at her. Said joke was related to me having experienced a normal life before getting reincarnated so I can't explain it to them without revealing my history that I intend to keep hidden for now.

Hell, not even Ajuka knew that I was reincarnated. He only know that I have the soul of a human while also having the body of a devil. Or maybe he did and just kept it a secret from me.

"Tch."

Nozarashi should get it as she can somehow read my mind, yet she merely looked away and clicked her tongue. Really, what's the problem with her today.

"By the way, Fari-tan, have you met Ravel-chan already?"

"You mean twin tornado hair over there? Nah, I've got no intention of doing so. I'm mostly here for the food."

I wasn't, but acting crass was my style and I'm pretty much a pathological liar. I can't help it you know, whenever I have a conversation I just lie before I even realize it at all.

"...I-I'm feeling unwell."

Saying so Nozarashi suddenly took off, leaving the ball with a hurried pace. Seriously, what's wrong with her. Is she on her period or something?

...No matter how bad we thought of each other we still are decent acquaintance, so I tried to follow her.

"Ah, wait, Fari-tan! You should visit Ravel-chan first. She is, after all, your fiance!"

Ah, right. I probably should do that first-Wait what!?

"She's who's fiance!?"

"Yours. We're still hammering down the details, but it's settled that she will be your fiance. So you should really go meet her right now."

Sera pointed at a certain direction. Following it I could see two drill shaped yellow existence stuck to a child.

"I suppose I could do so, but…"

I reimagined Nozarashi's eyes as she was leaving. It was full of something that I can't quite describe, yet I was long acquaintanced with. Those eyes were something I was familiar with, ones I saw whenever I looked towards the mirror during my hardest times.

"Sorry, I'll be leaving early."

I rushed out. Now if a was a sassy as hell gal that was depressed in a large mansion of sorts, where would I hide myself?

In a corner, near the stairs.

Easy peasy.

Aaand she's not there. Where else could she be?

Oh. The place that screams out 'melancholic' like no other place does.

It was a place with windows facing out, giving us a grandiose outdoor sight. There was a water fountain splendidly sprouting out waters, and the bushes and flowers were grown tidily, clearly showing the love and hard work that went to them.

"Heh, first try~~"

"No it wasn't. It's your second. But I get where you're coming from."

It was a reference to something I remembered from my past life. She can read my mind, so I expected that she would be able to catch it and look and behold, she caught it.

"So what are you doing here. Weren't you the one scolding me for moping around?"

"Jeez. Why can't you be nice for once. Oh wait, you can't."

Huh, she's back to being good old sassy chick. No stuttering or shaking around. Though I don't get what she's talking about. I get that it wasn't nice for me to say that to her, but it fit my personality and that's why I said it. It doesn't mean I can't be nice. I just doesn't want to.

"Ah, right. You still haven't realized it yet. Right."

She walked towards me and fell to her knee. She had the body of a teenager or maybe a young adult in her early twenty. And little old me was still eight and a half. By falling to her knee our eyes met on the same level, and I could see her deep eyes staring at me.

I stared back.

She hugged me.

"I am your guilt, dummy."

...What is…

Ah, I see.

Back when I visited my mother's grave, I had lost my guilt. After said event, I never felt any guilt whenever I met my father, Serafall or Sona. There was no guilt within me even when I met them without my tightrope that is Sonya.

I had lost my guilt. And borne out of said remose, was Nozarashi.

She was the manifestation of my sorrow.

"Do you know how I felt? Always drowning in all of your sorrow and pain. Being borne of all your regret. It sucks dicks."

She said the line with whims, but I could see through her eyes that she is suffering. Because I created her out of my sorrow, because she was created out of my self condemnation. Yet somehow I can't feel any guilt for her.

I had an inkling of it, but only now did I affirm it to the ground. I had lost my feeling of guilt.

Even then, there should be some form of compassion, a form of kindness left for her. But then I realized, I spent that too didn't I? On Haineko.

"Please, don't do this anymore. You've lost your sorrow with me, and now you lost your kindness with that cat. If you lost any more of your emotion, you might lose your personality as a human being."

"..."

I wonder if it's fate playing with me. In Bleach, Nozarashi was rusted, apparently because the owner used it too roughly without care. But right now I can only see them as a sign.

The rusted blade, lonely without being understood. Rotten because of being basked in all my sadness.

A sign of her self-loathing

* * *

 **I wanted to create a limit for myself. This is a self-insert, so I wanted to make myself an overpowered guy with a harem. And to limit myself from that, this was what I thought up of.**

 **There had to be a cost for a miracle. A cost for this power I attain. A catalyst of sorts. And the answer a came up with was emotion. Emotion. If I want my self insert to gain more power he would have to lose his emotion, his personality.**

 **Would it be worth it?**

 **I hope not. Or else my SI would be to OP too fast.**

 **Ah well, that's enough from me for now. Buh-bye!**


End file.
